


His Hatred is as pure as his Love

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Body, Disbelief Papyrus AU, Monster Dust (Undertale), Papyrus-centric, Revenge, Sans' jacket, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, What does one tag?, body desecration, not very graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: Disbelief Papyrus.On a neutral run, Frisk kills Sans.Papyrus' hatred is born, and that is something you *never* want to be the victim of.





	His Hatred is as pure as his Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from a comic by xLadyMalice (18+ blog) on Tumblr.

**Demons run**  
”You killed… you killed hi… I believed in you. I _believed_ in you and you _killed my brother_.”  
Gathering the dusty jacket in his arms Papyrus watched the back of the human disappear into Waterfall. Tears ran down his face. His brother, _Sans_ , was dead. The human had killed him in cold blood. Whilst _smiling_. They had struck from behind, Sans hadn’t stood a chance despite his ability to dodge. The sobs Papyrus let out started to die, changing into giggles as he stared at the dust at his feet. He put it into a container he had stashed in his inventory, before putting it back, and then he grinned widely. He stared at the path the human had taken. His giggled turned into laughter as he put the jacket on. It was too small. But what did that matter? Papyrus continued to laugh as he stalked after the kid that had dusted his family.

 ** _He would make them regret ever coming here_**.

 

 **When a good man goes to war**  
His eye blazed orange as he made his way through Waterfall. It was almost interesting, how most of its inhabitants seemed frightened, talking about how a human had dusted their friends and families, but a few only had nice things to say. Once, Papyrus would have seen those few as proof that the human wasn’t all bad, but now he knew better. They were taunting him. Pointing out that they had spared a few, just like Papyrus had spared them just before they killed Sans. He did stop to help a few monsters who was in need of his aid, but most scuttered out of the vengeful monster’s way. His eye sparked as he heard two Temmies talk. One of them had seen the human dust another Temmie, and one had liked the human. He grinded his teeth, scaring them off. He hated it. He hated the human. And he _would_ get his revenge.

 

 **Night will fall and drown the sun**  
Undyne had tried to stop him. The human had spared her as well. For this, he was almost grateful. His best friend lived. But she had tried to stop him from _punishing them_ for what they had done to Sans. Said to leave it to the Guard, to let her take care of the human. She had already failed once. There was simply no way he would risk her messing up again, letting the human go once more. He told her this, with cold voice. She had looked hurt, but still tried to stop him. He had attacked.

Undyne was stronger than him, he knew this. She was the strongest monster Underground, Sans had once said she had a natural well of Determination – something extremely unusual for monsters. But she was still hurt and tired from her encounter with the human, and Papyrus was not going to allow anyone to stop him. He pinned her to a wall and left for Hotland, in his brother's killer’s tracks.

 

 **When a good man goes to war**  
Mettaton was alive. His body was completely, utterly, destroyed, only the SOUL container not in a thousand pieces, but he was alive.

Papyrus knew he should feel something, _anything_ , when hearing these news. MTT was his idol after all, but nothing. It was like all his compassion, all his love, all his hope – everything he was – had disappeared together with Sans. There was not much he cared about anymore, except getting revenge. He had felt something like relief over the fact that Undyne was alive, but otherwise Papyrus was not able to find another positive emotion in his body.

All he knew was this **_great hatred_** _._

**Friendship dies and true love lies**  
”U-Undyne?” The skittish royal scientist asked the captain of the Royal Guard, who was currently sitting on the floor of her lab. When Papyrus had beaten her up Alphys had immediately sent Mettaton to pick her up before leaving to meet the human, so she could patch her up. ”A-are you o-okay?”

”Okay?” Undyne replied, and let out a light laugh. It sounded forced. ”Of course I’m okay, Alph. I’m always okay. That my best friend just nailed me to a wall in blind rage doesn’t change that. Neither does the fact that there’s a human killing their way through the Underground, and Papyrus is going after them, _wants to kill them_. _Papyrus!_ ”

Alphys could only nod as she watched the person she was sure was the love of her life keep in sobs, grinning a grin that looked slightly unhinged. She was scared.

 

 **Night will fall and the dark will rise**  
The Hall of Judgement. The golden room that had been Sans’ primary work place. The Hall of the Royal Judge.

But as the Royal Judge was not there anymore, Papyrus would just have to take his place. He had gotten here before the human, thanks to his ability to ignore and manipulate gravity; much like Sans had been able to manipulate time and space and therefore teleport. He grinned where he stood, leaning at a pillar. It was feral. He had waited, and watched, and his hate had grown with every life the human had taken and spared. Footsteps was heard, coming closer, and Papyrus clutched Sans’ jacket a little closer.

”Don’t worry, brother.” He whispered quietly, darkly. ”I _will_ avenge you.”

 

 **When a good man goes to war**  
The human looked surprised to see him there. Apparently, they had thought that since they killed the Judge, they would not have to face judgement, like they had in all earlier RESETs, Papyrus realized. It was almost enough to make him feel slightly giddy.

Then the human shrugged, smiling their weird smile, and kept walking until they reached the middle of the Hall where he stood.

Pushing himself of the pillar he faced the human who had murdered Sans.  
”LET’S JUST GET TO THE POINT, SHALL WE?” He asked, back to his normal volume. The black of his eye grew more compact. ”YOU DIRTY BROTHER-KILLER.”

Calling them into a fight he grinned at the way the human almost flinched back at his tone. They did not look worried, though, which Papyrus knew was because they had never had _too_ much trouble with his fight in the past. But he also knew he would make them regret underrestimating him. He called down a shower of bones, letting them rain over the human.

 

 **Demons run, but count the cost**  
They were both panting, sweat dripping down their faces. Papyrus couldn’t remember the last time he had been sweating at all, let alone this much. But while the human got slower and slower, he still had a lot of energy left. The training he had gotten since childhood assured that he could fight for days at a time.

He dodged, threw bones, fired Gaster Blasters. He got a twisted joy from seeing their face when he called on the Blasters the first time. He had ten out at all times, more than Sans ever had been able to manage for more than a few moments, so even if they _had_ fought Sans in an earlier RESET there was no preparing for his attacks. They were completely without a pattern; Papyrus was too furious to care about that. He did not know who had taught him to fight without patterns, nor did he care.

He laughed, the sound giving the impression of coming from the edge of madness, and fired on the same time as he let a wall of blue bones rise from the ground. He dodged the human’s attack and turned their SOUL blue.

The fury on their face was great, but the exhaustion in their body even more evident. They were down on 2 HP and he knew their inventory was empty. The battle had been going on for hours. The human screamed as he purposefully only dropped their HP with 1 while still making sure it hurt. Badly.

”FINE!” They yelled, voice filled with a hatred not nearly as pure as the hatred Papyrus felt, but extraordinary nevertheless. ”FINE! I GIVE UP! KILL ME THEN, I GIVE UP!”

The human just stood there, and Papyrus grinned. Finally. He lifted his hand, before bringing it down, firing one of the Blasters.

The human’s body fell to the ground with a final thump, burned almost beyond recognition.

 

 **The battle’s won, but the child is lost**  
Papyrus stared at the body lying on the golden tiles. He felt a rush of victory going through his bones. He had avenged his brother’s death. As that thought came into his mind he felt a sob forcing itself up his throat. Sans was avenged, but he was still dead. Papyrus was still alone, without his family.

And who knew when the human would RESET again, and what kind of human they would be?

The orange glow around his eye disappeared as he crumbled to the floor, clutching the jacket tight. He sobbed violently, shaking, as he again called on his magic and had bones impale the dead body again and again and again.

Sans was dead and he was alone. Sans was dead and he was alone. Sans was dead and he was…

”Sans?” A soft voice came from behind, but Papyrus hardly noticed it.

”Oh dear.”

A hand on his shoulder, and he jerked so violently he almost lost his balance. He would have, if the fuzzy paw holding him hadn’t helped him keep it.

”You must be Papyrus.” The voice said. ”Undyne and your brother have told me so much about you.”

Papyrus managed to look up toward the one speaking, through his tears. A goat monster he recognized well was looking down on him, eyes soft and sorrowful. The king. Papyrus couldn’t even bother to care about the fact that the King of All Monsters was in his presence.

Two fuzzy arms wrapped themselves around him, and he cried into the king’s chest, grateful that someone was there to keep him from falling apart. It hurt. It hurt so much. Sans had been the one constant in his life, had been there from the start. Sans had been the most important person in his life. Sans had been the one person he loved more than anything else. His lazy, hot cat-selling, joke-telling, slacking, kind and brave brother.

Once the tears had dried out, he looked at the human body, which was now hovering a few feet above the floor, held up by his bones. His hatred still burned brightly, as strong as ever, not only toward this single human, but toward _humanity_. He looked up at the king, determination in his face.

”Let me into the Guard.” He simply said, quietly, voice almost void of any emotion except determination. ”I killed the human. The seventh human. You can take their SOUL and break the Barrier. A place in the Royal Guard is the least you owe me. And I will fight when we go to war against those _demons_.”

While he almost felt bad for forcing his way into the Guard through Asgore instead of waiting for Undyne to allow him in, he would not wait anymore. Then all Papyrus felt was grim and cruel satisfaction as the king, looking pained, nodded.

He would fill the void Sans left behind by making those who killed him **_regret ever being born_**.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> RESET
> 
> (if you want)  
> \---  
> Who came up with this awful, awful AU?  
> EDIT: I wrote this a good while ago and since then some of my headcanons have changed and some have not. Do consider this when leaving a comment; I am not especially interested in a debate about whether, or getting told that, what I headcanoned when I wrote this is false or not, please.
> 
> The "Demons run" poem (or quote, or whatever it actually is) comes from Steven Moffat.
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured. Especially comments!


End file.
